Forum:New numbering system
Right, so it looks like Medarot DS is using a different format for Medarot model numbers. Rather than DOG-1, Bluesdog is now DOG01-M. Likewise, KBT-4 Arcbeetle is now KBT04-M. The M refers to it being male, so Saikachis and Blackbeetle would probably now be KBT05-M and KBT05-F respectively. D: The reason for adding the extra digit is that Gun-Nose and Sanjuuro are counted as KBT-10 and KWG-10, which begs the question of what 8 and 9 were, since there have been 6 different new KBTs since KBT-7 (Benimaru). >_> Anyway, the question here is how we should work this into the wiki, and if we should change the old Medarot numbers to match it... Right now, we keep the model numbers as they appear in-game on the game-specific lists, but the numbers we use for the related Medarot sections are pieced together from several different games so that there aren't any conflicts. Should we use the Medarot DS format for those? Also, should we keep the -M and -F on the end even for Medarots that only exist as one of the two? Well, either way we should wait until the game comes out before deciding on anything, but I'm wondering what you guys think? >_< ~ Kimbles 22:44, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Even though I think the best option here is to make this change only for Medarot DS Medarots, it wouldn't be a bad idea to actually change every Medarot this way. Regarding KBT-8 and 9... KBT-0CH and KBT-1CH, even when they would make a good continuity to the KBT line, I feel them way more apart than the navi Medarots, where there would be two KBT08s (Pupa Beetle and Granbeetle) and two KBT09s (Kaiser Beetle and Anzudo Beetle), specially since KBT-7 does appear during Navi and Anzudo Beetle is a KBT-09BX. Aaaand yes, we should keep the -M and -F for every Medarot, for two reasons... One, it's part of the series number, and two, it indicates quickly if the Medarot is male or female.--SoujiroElric 23:00, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Wait... are you saying that Chrotojil and Dichotom should or shouldn't be considered 8 and 9? Because they seem more like traditional KBTs and do a better job of bridging between Saikachis and Gun-Nose design-wise than Granbeetle and KaiserBeetle do, nevermind the Pupas and the females. Also for what it's worth, in NAVI apparently the Masked Child-Beetles are 6 and Arcdash and Tyrrellbeetle are 7. The Golux 04:12, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I say shouldn't. I still feel they are just too apart from the series (disregarding Medarot G in favor of Medarot Navi), since they appear nearly alone. But then, Medarot G gathered Dichotom and Adolphin with the rest. What should we take into consideration to say if we should go for the Navi Medarots or 5 and G Medarots?--SoujiroElric 04:28, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Navi has closer ties to the main series character-wise and reurning-medarot-wise than 5, but it's a whole different kind of game and even the returning medarots that feature in it look much different in many cases (Bettybear is probably the best example of this - it's pink and enormous). G actually features the characters from 2 at least, though partially for convenience's sake, and its original medarots seem to fit in better with the general aesthetic (though I do find some of 5's to be pretty odd). Ultimately though it seems like there's a branch somewhere around medarot 3 or maybe 4, where on one side you have the games that have Medachanging as a main feature (4 and Navi), and then on the other side you don't (5 and G, and I guess Brave fits in there if it fits anywhere near canon anywhere). And DS seems to be practically a reboot so that doesn't really help. The Golux 04:35, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, I think it's pointless to wonder about it now since it may be explained when the game comes out... I agree that Chrotojil and Dichotom seem the most likely though, since they were Horuma designs and there haven't been any references to navi in the new stuff yet. I dunno, aside from the lack of Medachanges, the system in DS seems to resemble 4 the most. ~ Kimbles 04:42, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ah, yeah, that would be another thing. Horuma designs probably take precedence over non-Horuma designs, if the NAVI designs aren't. The Golux 04:53, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::However there's the point that Medarot R Medarots are being used in the game... And Navi's designs were made by Kenki Fujioka, aswell as R's.--SoujiroElric 05:43, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Anyway, what do you think about using the DS numbering on the wiki? >_< ~ Kimbles 05:00, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Not sure. So far we seem to be using a "Use what comes first" basis... I don't know if DS will give a consistent enough system to allow for us to rewrite everything else. If it does work out to be consistent however, I would probably be OK with using it for everything except maybe Navi. The Golux 05:34, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::It seems to be consistent but then we better wait.--SoujiroElric 05:43, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Actually now that I think about it, inconsistencies in numbering are a more prevalent issue that I had really thought, especially among the KWG and KBT series but that's just because there are so many and they're everywhere. The Golux 06:41, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :So far we've been using our own set numbers for everything, patched together from various games. The KBT and KWG navboxes show how I think we should refer to them across the wiki, since it makes the most sense... I'm working on making a list of all of the Medarots in every game so we can sort it out for the other types. ._. ~ Kimbles 07:21, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I see, and the system we have works pretty well; I'm just noticing how much the individual games vary from that. Especially Medarot 3, really. The Golux 07:30, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::We talked about the Medarot 3 issue and we concluded the game was just being inconsistent, since Medarot 4 fixes most (or all) of these inconsistances. So there's not much to talk about Medarot 3, except that we should silently ignore it (unless neccessary).--SoujiroElric 07:55, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Category:Forums